Lady Wifi/Transkrypt
'Caline Bustier: '''Jestem bardzo zadowolona z waszych ostatnich wypracowań. Widać, że się postaraliście i doceniam to. Teraz przejdziemy do waszego kolejnego zadania. Ach… Marinette jest nadal w toalecie? 'Alya: 'Eeee… Nie mam pojęcia. '''Caline: '''W domu przeczytacie rozdział trzeci pasjonującej lektury „Francja – pierwsze tysiąclecie”, a potem odpowiecie na tych kilka pytań. Przekażesz Marinette pracę domową? '''Alya: '''Mhm. 'Marinette: 'Tu Marinette, zostaw wiadomość, pip. Hehehe. '''Alya: '''Ej, widziałyście gdzieś Marinette? 'Juleka i Rose: 'E-e. '''Alya: '''Hy! Chloé to Biedronka? '''Alya: '''Hej, Marinette, oddzwoń szybko. Musimy pogadać. Hy! Nino, czekaj. 'Nino: 'Co? '''Alya: '''Chodź ze mną, potrzebuję cię. '''Nino: '''Co…? '''Alya: '''Cii! '''Marinette: '''Tu Marinette, zostaw wiadomość, pip. Hehehe. '''Alya: '''Nie cierpię jak jej się włącza poczta. Czemu nie oddzwania? Co z tą dziewczyną? '''Nino: '''Wiesz, ja mam dokładnie to samo z Adrienem, ale musi sobie radzić z takim kontrolującym ojcem. 'Nadja Chamack: 'I kolejny raz Biedronka i Czarny Kot uratowali Paryż przed bezwzględnymi złoczyńcami. '''Biedronka: '''Hihihihi. '''Alya: '''Hej. Zdaje się, że wreszcie odkryłam kim jest Biedronka. Chloé. '''Nino: '''Hahahahaha. Chloé? Poważnie? Przecież ona myśli tylko i wyłącznie o sobie. Nie o ratowaniu świata. Coś ci się pomieszało. '''Alya: '''Nic mi się nie pomieszało. Zobaczysz. 'Tikki: 'Czas szybko płynie na ratowaniu świata. Już minął cały dzień. '''Marinette: '''Nic mi nie mów. Straciłam gdzieś połowę lekcji i połowę czasu patrzenia na Adriena. '''Tikki: '''Nie wiem przez kogo, ale ciągle czuję się jak na szpilkach. '''Marinette: '''Ehe. Przecież nie chodzisz na szpilkach. 'Sabine: 'Alya odniosła tu twoją szkolną torbę. '''Marinette: '''Ach… Hej, mamo. '''Sabine: '''Jesteś ostatnio taka zapominalska. Może potrzebujesz więcej świeżego powietrza i ćwiczeń dla równowagi? '''Marinette: '''Masz rację, mamo. Zacznę jutro. '''Marinette: '''Ech, Marinette znów ocaliła Paryż przed zagładą, ale kto ocali Marinette przed lekcjami? Co to jest? „Zadzwoń. Odkryłam kim jest naprawdę Biedronka”?! '''Tikki: '''O nie. Myślisz, że wie? '''Marinette: '''Nie sądzę. Alya zawsze wyciąga wnioski, zanim zbierze dowody. '''Tikki: '''A gdyby, to co? '''Marinette: '''Nie martw się, Tikki. Poradzę sobie. O nie, tracę zasięg. '''Mężczyzna: '''Przykro mi, antena nawaliła. Padło całe osiedle. Nie ma sygnału na jakąś godzinę. '''Tikki: '''Chodź, Marinette, spróbujemy później. Skupmy się na twojej pracy domowej. 'Chloé: 'Hejka. Cześć. Wyglądasz dziś rewelka. Ee, nie, nie ty. Dzisiaj mamy Halloween, czy co? '''Nino: '''Twoja teoria to porażka. Jak ona jest super-bohaterką, to ja jestem Piotruś Pan. '''Alya: '''Mówię ci, to Biedronka. '''Nino: '''Masz jakiś dowód? Aa! '''Tikki: '''Która godzina? '''Marinette: '''Szkoła się zaczyna… GODZINĘ TEMU?! '''Alya: '''Błagam, nie zepsuj tego. '''Nino: '''Aa! O. Hehe. O, ten… Biedronka! Widzisz ją? '''Chloé: '''Eee… To ma być jakiś głupawy żart? '''Nino: '''No, chodziło o to… Widziałaś wczoraj Biedronkę? Prawda, że jest wspaniała? Ciekawe kim ona jest naprawdę. '''Chloé: '''Ach… Mm… Mało dziś spałeś, Nino? Widać, że nie zregenerowała ci się twarz. 'Sabrina: 'Ech. Chloé, Alya szpieguje w twojej szafce. '''Alya: '''To nie prawda! Nie szpiegowałam! Ej! Oddawaj to. '''Chloé: '''Ekhm-ekhm. I ładnie to tak kłamać? '''Chloé: '''Jest winna naruszenia prywatności. Mam na to dowód. '''Alya: 'Że co? Przecież ja pstryknęłam tylko głupie zdjęcie. 'Dyrektor: '''Przykro mi, ale nie ma tu przepisów o naruszaniu prywatności. '''Chloé: '''To… To kradzież z włamaniem. '''Alya: '''Nie włamałam się do jej szafki. Była otwarta. '''Dyrektor: '''Czy coś zostało skradzione? '''Chloé: '''Tylko część mojej duszy. Ta szafka to mój tajemniczy ogród. Kto wchodzi nieproszony, włamuje się do mojego wnętrza i kradnie mi siły witalne. Ohohohoho… '''Dyrektor: '''Dobrze. Alya, zostaniesz godzinę po lekcjach. '''Chloé: '''Och. Ja się chyba przesłyszałam. Dostanie zaledwie jedną marną godzinę kary za takie ohydne przestępstwo? Sabrina. '''Sabrina: '''Regulamin szkolny mówi, że uczeń winny kradzieży ma zostać zawieszony na cały tydzień. '''Dyrektor: '''Yy, tak, tyle że ona nic nie ukradła. '''Chloé: '''Ciekawe czy mój tatuś będzie tego samego zdania? '''Dyrektor: '''Eee… Cóż, Chloé. Nie ma potrzeby kłopotania twojego ojca, szanownego burmistrza, takimi głupstwami. Eee… Ekhm-ekhm-ekhm. Chciałem powiedzieć… ekhm-ekhm… Alya zostaje zawieszona na tydzień. '''Alya: '''Jak to?! To niesprawiedliwe! Podważę pana decyzję na szkolnym blogu. '''Dyrektor: '''Ach, zawieszam, w takim razie, również szkolny blog. '''Alya: '''To nie super-bohaterka! Raczej super-świrka! 'Władca Ciem: 'Ach, szkolne problemy. Jak eksperyment naukowy. Naczynia połączone z tajemnicami, kłamstwami i zdradą. W takim wiwarium zakwitnie moja Akuma. Leć do niej, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij nią. '''Marinette: '''I znowu się potwornie spóźnię! '''Marinette (poczta głosowa): '''Tu Marinette, zostaw wiadomość. Pip! Hehe. '''Władca Ciem: '''Lady Wifi, doszły mnie słuchy, że pragniesz zdemaskować Biedronkę. Chętnie ci pomogę w zamian za drobną przysługę. '''Alya: '''Chętnie rozprawię się ze wszystkimi, którzy mijają się z prawdą. Wchodzę w to. '''Marinette: '''Gdzie jest Alya? '''Nino: '''Została zawieszona. '''Marinette: '''CO?! '''Klasa: '''Hę?! '''Caline: '''Marinette, jeśli wchodzisz spóźniona, to rób to dyskretniej. '''Marinette: '''Przepraszam. Co narozrabiała? '''Nino: '''Tak w skrócie. Oskarżono ją o włamanie do szafki Chloé, znaczy szafki Biedronki. '''Marinette: '''CO?! '''Klasa: '''Hę?! '''Caline: '''Dość tego, Marinette! Marsz do dyrektora. '''Marinette: '''Och… 'Adrien: 'O czym ty mówisz, stary? '''Nino: '''Nie słyszałeś? Alya twierdzi, że Chloé to biedronka. Ona oszalała. '''Marinette: '''Panie dyrektorze? Proszę pana? Aa! Och. Ooo… '''Lady Wifi: '''Jestem Lady Wifi, strażniczka prawdy. W pierwszym wystąpieniu wasz dyrektor chciałby się wam do czegoś przyznać. A więc, panie dyrektorze, czy to prawda, że niesprawiedliwie zawiesił pan dzisiaj uczennicę Alyę? '''Dyrektor: '''Yyy… Prawda. '''Lady Wifi: '''To było stronnicze, krzywdzące i niesprawiedliwe. '''Dyrektor: '''Tak. Zgadza się. '''Marinette: '''O nie. Alya! Tikki, czas na przemianę. '''Tikki: '''Dziś musisz walczyć ze swoją przyjaciółką. '''Marinette: '''Nie, raczej muszę ocalić moją przyjaciółkę. Tikki, kropkuj! Taak! '''Lady Wifi: '''W następnej transmisji przedstawię wam dziewczynę, która skrywa twarz za maską Biedronki. Do zobaczenia. '''Caline: '''Natychmiast proszę opuścić szkołę i uciekać prosto do domów. Pamiętajcie o przeczytaniu czwartego rozdziału! '''Adrien: '''Jeśli Chloé jest Biedronką, to Lady Wifi pójdzie prosto do jej domu. '''Plagg: '''I okaże się, że zakochałeś się w Chloé. Hehehehe. '''Adrien: '''Hę? Em… Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! '''Czarny Kot: '''Co? Niemożliwe. '''Biedronka: 'Ładnie to tak podglądać koleżanki? '''Czarny Kot: '''Ach, Biedronka. Ale… '''Biedronka: '''Nie żartuj, chyba nie uwierzyłeś, że ona jest Biedronką. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie, no co ty. '''Biedronka: '''Powiedz mi, jak ktoś może myśleć, że ona jest Biedronką? Od razu widać, że to zwykła fanka. Kiepska podróbka. '''Czarny Kot: '''Właśnie. '''Chloé: '''Halo? O! A! Och! Aaa! '''Lady Wifi: '''No dzień dobry… Biedronko. '''Chloé: '''Aaaa! '''Biedronka: '''Ha! I mamy Wifi. '''Lady Wifi: '''Proszę, proszę. Okazuje się, że mam jednak dobrą intuicję. Wszyscy myślicie, że dziewczę pod maską Biedronki to dobry aniołek. Grubo się mylicie. Biedronka to tak naprawdę wspaniała Chloé Bourgeois. Kim jesteście? Myślałam, że ty jesteś Biedronką. '''Czarny Kot: '''Sorki za zniszczenie twojej bajki. Na przyszłość lepiej sprawdzaj fakty. '''Lady Wifi: '''Pożałujecie. '''Chloé: '''Aaa! Och. O? Alya? '''Lady Wifi: '''Alya została odłączona. Jestem Lady Wifi. Gorący news, Biedronko, pokaż nam kim naprawdę jesteś. '''Biedronka: '''Chodź za mną! '''Czarny Kot: '''Jaki masz plan? '''Biedronka: '''Czerpie moc z telefonu. Ściągnijmy ją do piwnicy. Tam nie ma zasięgu. '''Czarny Kot: '''Brak zasięgu, brak mocy. Nieźle, Biedrona. '''Biedronka: '''Aa! Musimy zejść niżej! '''Lady Wifi: '''Hahahaha… Zaraz cię dorwę, Biedronko! Ech. '''Biedronka: '''Szykuj się. '''Czarny Kot: '''Więc, co robisz, kiedy nie jesteś Biedronką? '''Biedronka: '''Eę? Och… To raczej nie pora na pogaduszki. Uciekła z powrotem do hotelu. '''Czarny Kot: '''Zablokowała drzwi. Hej, wiesz, że to możliwe, że się znamy w normalnym życiu? '''Biedronka: '''Wątpię. Też zamknięte. '''Czarny Kot: '''Tylko te są otwarte. '''Biedronka: '''To pewnie zasadzka. Na trzy. Raz. Dwa. Trzy! '''Czarny Kot: '''Ee… Chyba jednak nie. '''Biedronka: '''Ech. Idź za mną. Gdzie ona się ukryła? I co to za telefony? '''Lady Wifi: '''Hahahahaha. '''Czarny Kot: '''Tylko na tyle cię stać? Musisz się bardziej postarać. Aa! Och. '''Lady Wifi: '''Hahaha. Nie złapiesz mnie. '''Biedronka: '''Właśnie, że złapię. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie, nie, nie! Czekaj tam, Biedronka! No jasne! Winda kuchenna! '''Lady Wifi: '''Kim jest Biedronka? Super-bohaterką, czy może super-cwaniarą? Jak możemy jej ufać, skoro nie wiemy kim naprawdę jest. Mamy prawo się dowiedzieć. '''Biedronka: '''Aaa! '''Lady Wifi: '''Czemu nie mogę jej zdjąć? '''Biedronka: '''Ee… Bo jest magiczna. '''Czarny Kot: '''Kończą ci się minuty, Lady Wifi. Ach. '''Lady Wifi: '''Och, jakie to romantyczne. Kocurek przybył uratować swoją ukochaną. '''Biedronka: '''Nie jestem jego ukochaną. '''Czarny Kot: '''Wrócimy do tematu później. Aa! Ach! '''Adrien: '''Oo… Mój pierścień. '''Plagg: '''Ale tutaj zimno. '''Adrien: '''Gdzie on jest? Przydałaby mi się pomoc. '''Lady Wifi: '''Sama nie wiem, co mam teraz z waszą dwójką zrobić? '''Władca Ciem: '''Zmuś ją do użycia Szczęśliwego Trafu, potem przemieni się i ukaże swoją prawdziwą twarz. I jej Miraculum będzie moje. '''Lady Wifi: '''Jak go nie ocalisz szybko, stracisz Kota moja rybko. Hahahahaha. Powodzenia z kocią mrożonką. Ja muszę nadać kolejną relację. '''Biedronka: '''Hę? '''Lady Wifi: '''Hej ludziska, słuchajcie uważnie. Pokażę wam nagrodzony materiał filmowy, na który wszyscy czekacie. '''Biedronka: '''Wyciągnę cię! Obiecuję! '''Adrien: '''Ee… Nie pośpieszam. '''Lady Wifi: '''Nie przegapcie chwili, w której Biedronka zdradzi wreszcie swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. '''Biedronka: '''SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Oby to było pudełko szczęścia. Hę? No jasne, mikrofale! '''Adrien: '''Znalazłem! Znalazłem! '''Biedronka: '''No już, błagam, blokujcie ten sygnał. Aaa! Nic ci nie jest, Czarny Kocie? '''Czarny Kot: '''Ee… Użyłaś Szczęśliwego Trafu. Masz mało czasu. '''Lady Wifi: '''O to chodziło. '''Czarny Kot: '''Rozwalmy szybko te drzwi. '''Biedronka: '''Nie możemy. Zużyłam mikrofalówkę. Zrobimy coś takiego, żeby… '''Czarny Kot: '''Rozumiem. Hyhy. '''Lady Wifi: '''Co oni kombinują? '''Władca Ciem: '''Ach, nie mogą ci uciec z Miraculum. '''Lady Wifi: '''Jasne. '''Czarny Kot: '''Pójdę zlikwidować antenę wifi. '''Biedronka: '''Powodzenia. '''Czarny Kot: '''Tutaj jesteś. KOTAKLIZM! '''Lady Wifi: '''Niezły pomysł, kiciusiu, ale tak łatwo nie uda ci się mnie odłączyć. '''Biedronka: '''Szybciej, Kocie, szybciej. '''Lady Wifi: '''Niee! Straciłam sygnał. '''Czarny Kot: '''Aa! Oddawaj telefon! '''Biedronka: '''Koniec twoich rządów, Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! '''Alya: '''Co jest? '''Biedronka i Czarny Kot: '''Zaliczone! '''Alya: '''Ach! Biedronka? Łał! I Czarny Kot! Dacie krótki wywiadzik? Tylko wezmę komórę… '''Czarny Kot: '''Ee… Spadamy. Masz tylko minutę. '''Alya: '''A więc… o nie, gdzie oni są? '''Czarny Kot: '''Zaczekaj. Nikomu nie zdradzę kim jesteś. Słowo kocura. '''Biedronka: '''Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć kim jesteśmy. Nawet my sami. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ech… Ech… '''Tikki: '''Uf. Było naprawdę dosyć gorąco. '''Marinette: '''Co ty powiesz? '''Plagg: '''Miałeś szansę dowiedzieć się kim jest miłość twojego życia i zmarnowałeś ją! '''Adrien: '''Ech, daj spokój, Plagg. Nie mogłem tego zrobić. Posłuchałem głosu serca. '''Władca Ciem: '''Pewnego dnia twoja maska opadnie, Biedronko, a wtedy nie będziesz miała wyboru i oddasz mi swoje Miraculum. '''Tikki: '''Ach, ale naprawdę? Chcesz mu powiedzieć? Tak ci podpowiada serce? '''Marinette: '''Co mówi serce to jedna sprawa, ale prawdziwy super-bohater słucha głosu rozsądku. '''Alya: '''Hejka! '''Marinette: '''Aa! '''Alya: '''Patrz, to mój nowy smartphone. Ten stary przy nim odpada. Patrz na te zdjęcia. '''Marinette: '''Aa! A po co ci tyle fotek Adriena? '''Alya: '''Wiesz… No bo w masce i kostiumie wyglądałby całkiem jak Czarny Kot. '''Marinette: '''Och, chyba kompletnie oszalałaś! Jest milion razy przystojniejszy od Czarnego Kota. '''Alya: '''Hej, dla mnie Czarny Kot jest niczego sobie. '''Marinette: '''Tak czy siak, nie pstrykaj zdjęć Adrienowi. Chyba, że po to, żeby mi je potem dać. '''Alya: '''Oddawaj! '''Marinette: '''Nie! Hahaha… '''Alya: '''Weź przestań, Marinette. Bo go upuścisz. Wiem, że jesteś strasznie niezdarna. Zobacz też.. en:Lady_Wifi/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1